


counting gifts

by DoeEyedButterFly



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:15:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29146521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoeEyedButterFly/pseuds/DoeEyedButterFly
Summary: Rachel is about to walk down the isle but Chloe knows just how to put a halt to that...
Relationships: Rachel Amber/Chloe Price
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	counting gifts

Actually, she just wanted to take a quick look at Rachel, nothing more.  
The invitation to their wedding had been a courtesy. She had nothing against Rachel's boyfriend, not at all.  
All she had felt was the urge to press her nails into the picture in the newspaper, right through his eyes, his ugly face.  
She wished Rachel all the luck in the world with this guy her father had chosen.  
An investment banker. Pfft! As if.  
Rachel would be bored to death with him.  
But she had nothing against him. They would both have lovely babies. Rich, spoiled babies who later wear torn things and would rebel against anything and everything.  
Just that Chloe knew Rachel didn't want babies.  
She gave the whole thing a year. Not more.

Five hundred guests and the press.  
The groom's bow tie was straightened by his mother.  
Chloe tried to find Rachel, the only woman in a white dress, it couldn't be that difficult.  
She found the bride in a tent further back. At the gift table. Some things probably never changed.

"Here comes the bride," Chloe sang sarcastically and stood in the middle of the tent entrance.  
Rachel winced.  
"Hey! What are you doing here?"  
Chloe laughed. "I could ask you the same thing."

Rachel turned to Chloe. She looked amazing.  
No sarcasm or bitterness in the world could take that away.

Rachel just stared at Chloe for a moment, then came over and hugged her.  
Chloe's hands were on Rachel's hips, she had never intended to touch this beautiful woman, had never intended to appear here at all.

Rachel's make-up was very subtle. Naturally. She looked so beautiful.  
Chloe's fingertips slid down Rachel's waist, but her eyes couldn't break away from Rachel's lips, especially when Rachel breathed her name, especially when she got close to Chloe, lifted her chin and went 90 and Chloe didn't hesitate a second, she went the remaining 10.

Rachel groaned when Chloe kissed her, clutching her with both hands.  
Chloe was holding Rachel, wanting to touch her everywhere at once.

They kissed until they were out of breath, Chloe sucked on Rachel's lips and didn't want it to stop, she ran her hands over the front of Rachel's dress and heard her groan.  
"Don't stop," pleaded the bride and clung to Chloe's blouse, tearing it until the buttons almost popped off.

Chloe laughed into Rachel's mouth and kissed the back of her neck, down her neck, down to the neckline of the wedding dress.  
  


"Pooh-bear? Pooooooh-"  
  


"Oh my God!" Rachel gasped and pulled away from Chloe. The horror was written on her face.  
Chloe had never heard the groom's voice, but she immediately knew that it had to be him, his voice was close, very close.

Rachel searched the tent feverishly with her eyes and Chloe did the same. Crap. Maybe under the gift tab-, no, there were more gifts underneath.  
Just as the silhouette of a well-dressed young man appeared in the tent, Rachel yanked Chloe down and let her massive wedding dress slide over her, covering her completely.  
  


"Pooh-bear, everyone is asking for you. What are you doing?"  
"I-I'm sorry. I was ... uh ... I was counting gifts."  
"Oooh. You naughty. And how many are there?"  
"I don't know yet."

Chloe looked up, she put her arms around Rachel's legs so as not to lose her footing and her mouth went very dry for a moment while her pants got very wet very quickly.

Rachel wasn't wearing underwear.  
  
She wore a blue garter belt, but of course that didn't cover her pussy.  
Tempting.

Chloe had really only wanted to take a quick look at Rachel, but now she saw so much more of her. MUCH MORE.

Slowly Chloe let her fingertips slide up on Rachel's inner thighs and massaged them, grabbed her butt in both hands, then stretched imperceptibly and put her mouth exactly over Rachel's middle. She moved her tongue very carefully between Rachel's labia, sucking and swallowing the liquid forming quickly.

Chloe almost laughed when Rachel's legs began to twitch, her knees trembling.  
She felt a second body approaching and felt driven to lick Rachel even faster, more intensely.  
It sure would be over in a minute, second even, Rachel would head straight to the altar, but Chloe was still a little invisible, she could and would still take the chance and she really wanted to fuck Rachel.

It was forbidden and that made it a lot better.  
Chloe heard Rachel groan loudly and pressed her lips even tighter into Rachel, thrusting her tongue into her.

"What's going on Pooh-bear, your face is all red."  
"Oh- oh God, yes, YES! Ah no, don't touch me, hands off!", Rachel almost yelled at her almost-husband.  
  
Chloe had to stop giggling and let go of Rachel's legs, using her fingers to stretch Rachel and massaging her again.  
The twitching and trembling got stronger and stronger and Chloe had a lot of fun to imagine how Rachel was trying to get out of this situation while she was actually enjoying it.

"G-just go to your seat- I- I ... I'll be right there," panted Rachel.  
Chloe caught wet droplets with her tongue and swallowed them.  
She clawed her short fingernails into Rachel's calves and scratched upwards.  
"Aaaah-haaa ah, ahhh," Rachel sighed.  
  
"Pooh-bear ..." Chloe heard a very confused voice and it made her happy.  
She thrust three fingers hard into Rachel's wet pussy and rubbed her clitoris with the palm of her hand.

"I'm coming," shouted Rachel. "I'm coming, I'm coming, I'm aaaaah haaa !!!"  
Chloe pressed deeper into Rachel, moving her tongue to the rhythm of Rachel's tremors.

Investment banker pulled out. At last.

  
Chloe turned on her heel without breaking contact, but suddenly in a better position. One hand reaching through Rachel's legs, spreading her labia, opening Rachel, while Chloe's tongue tip vigorously dipped and rubbed, spoiling that girl, woman, sucking her lips on Rachel, they kissed, they loveed.

  
Then she feels Rachel sink to her knees, the orgasm is too powerful.  
Rachel pressed her hands in front of her face to silence her screams.  
Rachel lies next to her, shaking, looking at her, then whispers "Chlo, please help me out of here."

Chloe wipes her face with her sleeve.  
"Get out of your dress or this wedding?"  
Rachel's face is red and sweaty and intense. She is beautiful. "Both."


End file.
